


Simplicity and Shortcake

by ZolphDiggler



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZolphDiggler/pseuds/ZolphDiggler
Summary: During a nice quiet lunch Ann drops some big news. Well, big news to some. Makoto certainly thinks so.
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Simplicity and Shortcake

“Hmmm. Hey, what do you make of this one?” The girl Ann was currently thrusting her phone in the face of responded, setting down her glass on the table before giving the image on the device a scrutinizing scowl and shaking her head.

“No chance. You’re way too pale to pull off white gold.”

“As blunt as ever,” Ann said with a sigh, “But yeah I hear you. Okay what do you think?” she said, turning the phone to her second girl she was sat with.

“Jewellery is hardly my area of expertise I’m afraid. Although I did ask Eiko about one similar to that design once and got a bunch of puking emoji back, so there’s that?”

“Too pale. Too puke. Got it.” Happy with her friends feedback she quickly fired off a message.

[A: No good. No white gold.]

[R: Got it. You like rose right?]

[A: Oooh yeah go for rose!]

[R: Figures you’d want more pink shit]

[A: Shut up and get to it!]

Her messages annoyed tone hiding her mirth, Ann pocketed the phone and turned her attention back to her dining partners. Since they’d all moved on from school and entered adulthood and the working world, the group had found they lacked the time to meet up as frequently as they’d liked. Even when she didn’t find her self on shoot or on set there was plenty of work to be done. Phonecalls to be made, portfolios to update and auditions to attend. That being said regardless of how much effort they were all putting into their futures, they made it a point to make an effort to meet when and where they could though, and with a bit of pre-planning Ann had managed to wrestle a precious day off alongside two of her closest friends, top of her class (as ever) in her law enforcement course Makoto Nijima, and aspiring athlete since middle school who’s hunger for Olympic gold was unquestionably unbreakable Shiho Suzui. They’d elected for a nice, quiet way to pass the time together as a way to take a step back from their usual active days, which is how they’d found themselves sat outside for lunch and drinks at Ann’s favourite non-curry and coffee based cafe, taking in the cool spring weather and unperturbed by the many passersby.

“Sorry about that.” she said still grinning, “Thanks again though.”

Makoto let out a small chuckle. “It’s really no problem Ann. I just wish I could be more help in…whatever this is.”

Ann shook her head. “You’re plenty help, really! Don’t sell yourself short. You should totes drag Eiko along more often though. Sounds like she really knows her stuff.”

“You got that loud and clear from some emojis vomiting did you?” said Shiho, her clear amusement only spurned as Ann stuck her tongue out at her in response. “Speaking of whatever this is though what is this all about anyway ? That’s like the third ring you’ve shown me today.”

“Yeah actually what gives?” Makoto agreed. “You’re usually the go to for fashion queries, so why you’re asking us is beyond me.”

“Oh it’s Ryuji. He’s out shopping for an engagement ring and keeps pestering me about it.” Ann showed little reaction to both her friends probing or the news she’d just dropped on them, instead flashing the waiter an appreciative smile and a thanks as the fresh strawberry shortcake that she’d all but been counting the seconds for since she’d put in her order. “His taste in jewellery isn’t much better than his fashion sense though, so if he’s gonna badger me for my opinions I may as well get yours right?” Oblivious to her friends as they sat there with mouths agape, Ann took the first blissful bite. “Mmmmmm soooo good!” she said as she pointed at Shiho’s meal with her cutlery. “You gotta give that complex carbs stuff a rest one day and just try thi-”

“No! No-no never mind the carbs Ann!” came the outburst from Makoto, followed by an embarrassed cough into her hand as she dialed down her volume. “What’s this about an engagement ring?”

“Yeah seriously that’s not the kind of thing the just lay on us and move one!” Shiho chimed in, Makoto’s mirror in trying to make sense of what she was hearing. “Ryuji is planning on proposing to you? Doesn’t asking you about rings kinda y’know, kill the whole surprise of it?”

“Wellll technically he’s not planning on proposing to me.” Ann fiddled with her pigtails looking off to the side. “He sorta kinda already did.”

“He what?!”

“Sorta kinda?!”

Despite getting pressed in stereo Ann’s reaction still lacked the urgency of her friends, resting her head on her palm, her finger tapping along in thought. “Yeah he did. Like, I’m pretty sure he did anyway? No wait he’s out buying the ring he must have done right?”

“That you’re framing that as a question should be a cause for concern!” Makoto said, lunch forgotten, eyes closed and with the bridge of her nose firmly pinched. “When exactly did this happen?” Ann did some quick maths in head. As quick as she could do maths anyway.

“Probably…three days ago? No wait four! Yeah, four days ago. I remember because I’d been waiting to see the movie we were watching that night all week!” Ann’s prideful posture at successfully remember the details only lasted a moment before souring. “Kinda sucked in the end though. Ah well.” Any followup Makoto had apparently died in her throat as she sat back in her chair and took a long drag of coffee, Shiho placing a palm on her shoulder to let her know she was tagging in.

“Let’s just go back to the beginning shall we? How exactly did this kinda sorta proposal go?”

Frowning at the fact her friend clearly wasn’t going to let the phrasing go anytime soon, Ann thought back and relayed the moment to the pair. There they were lights off and laying on the couch just a few days earlier, Ann spooned up in Ryuji’s strong arms as the not quite up to par rom-com she’d been looking forward to was winding down. Eyes barely still open she was close dozing off when she felt her boyfriend let out a puff of disapproval.

“Well that dragged. Why do I let you put this crap on again?”

“Oh shut it…” she muttered, more irritated at being denied her nap than she was at his comment. “You’re not wrong though. I’d heard good things about it too.”

“Ah no worries. Movie ain’t what I’m about anyways.” he said, Ann shuddering as he placed a peck on her neck just where he’d long ago discovered she loved it. “Company more than made up for it. I’ll suffer any crappy flick if it’s a good excuse to spend the day with you… or get all touchy-feely.”

“How is it exactly you can go from asshole, to sweetheart and back again so seamlessly?”

“Don’t call me sweetheart. I told you already that shit’s embarrassing.”

“But you’re perfectly fine with asshole?” After sharing a laugh she relaxed herself again, watching the main character finally getting their Happy Ever After. “I mean they’re cute enough together sure, it just took waaay too much stupid stuff for them to get to this point y’know?” For a moment or two she got no response, not that she was particularly expecting one. Just as the credits began to roll, Ryuji spoke up.

“Think when we get hitched our wedding will be all fancy and junk like that?”

“Nah. I think something smaller would be better. More intimate, less expensive.” It only really struck her that his question didn’t as much as make her flinch until after she’d already answered it. She turned around to look at him, her attention torn away from the screen. “You’re planning us getting married one day then?”

“Well yeah? That’s the plan eventually right? Why, do you not want to?” She stayed silent a moment to give it some thought, until it dawned on her it didn’t require any.

“Yeah. Yeah of course I do. And you want to marry me right?”

He scoffed. “Don’t ask dumb shit, course I do.”

“I asked the same exact thing as you numbskull!” There was a brief pause, then with a sharp exhale he shrugged.

“Well…okay then. I’ll go grab a ring when I get the time.”

\--

“Wow your acting is way better these days. You sounded just like him there.” Shiho said sincerely as Ann wrapped up her recollection. “I thought it was a lost cause once, but maybe you should take up painting again too huh?” Her words had Ann trying to suppress a giggle that threatened her scowl. “No seriously though this is great. I already reached my ‘told you so’ quota when you two got together, so I’ll just say I’m super happy for you two!” Shiho grabbed Ann’s hand with a massive smile on her face, drawing out a similar one from her closest friend.

“Thanks! I’m happy for us too.”

“ So, when’s the big day then? Anytime soon?”

Ann shrugged. “No idea, but I doubt it. But we’re all of what, 20 years old? Probably wait until ours careers pick up, no need to ru-”

“I’m sorry am I the weird one here?!” interjected the until just now stunned into silence Makoto, too worked up this time to even follow with an apology to the other diners. “That’s how the proposal went? That’s it? And…” Makoto glanced away slightly before leaning forward and hushing her voice. “Was that part about neck kissing really a necessary detail?” 

“Welllll” Ann started, a smile morphing into a skewed grin “Actually the lovey-dovey atmosphere got us in the mood to do way more than that, but I know you don’t really like that kind of talk so I thought I’d spare you.” Maintaining eye contact Ann took a slow and deliberate sip of her coffee, the red face of her friend being just the reaction she was fishing for. Shiho was clearly less shaken as she piped up again.

“Ooooh better ring me with the details later.”

“Oh for sure you have no idea Shiho! He’ll do this thing with his tongue, where he’ll take it and reeeeal slowly-”

“We. Are. In. Public!” The athlete and model shared an unabashed laugh at the expense of the future officer which only attracted attention their way, some amused and others clearly less so. It only served to fuel Makoto’s reaction all the more, so Ann didn’t mind either way. Shiho was the first to pull herself together.

“Settle down Makoto.” she said wiping at her eyes. “And don’t worry you aren’t the weird one here whatsoever, believe me.” Makoto had managed to settle a little, but still wore a small pout.

“Then why are you acting like there’s nothing amiss here? Isn’t this…well it’s certainly no how I’d picture getting proposed to! Isn’t it supposed to be a bit more romantic or something? Flowers? Late night bike rides? Something?!”

“Right…” Ann butted in, “Because we’re all about doing things by the book right Queen? Traditions and all that stuff?” If Makoto had any rebuttal she quickly swallowed it, Shiho letting out an approving whistle as the former second in command of the world’s biggest rebels silently conceded the point, sitting back her chair and prodding at her meal.

“While seeing you of all people stump the braniac is great and all, to answer your question Makoto you’re definitely not the odd one here. That being said after knowing these two and seeing how they get around each other for what, seven years now? I’d probably be more shocked if it was anywhere close to a normal proposal. Wedding either for that matter.”

Ann let out a sigh. “Sometimes it’s really hard to gauge just how high or low an opinion of me you have y’know that?”

“Oh come on you know you mean the world to me. I’d stick to saying stuff like that behind your back otherwise.” Two big jocks that both used the same excuse to be big jerks. Where did she find these people, really?

“You mean a lot to me too.” Makoto said having had a little time to process everything ans shake off the jokes at her expense. “Please don’t think this is me not being happy for you two because I really, really am. It’s just a bit…unexpected. I don’t get taken off guard often…” Ann shook her head, grabbing her friend's hand in hopes of alleviating any worries she might have had that she’d somehow caused offense.

“I know, and thanks. Gotta say it’s not exactly like I’d always pictured it either, but I do know for a fact I want to marry him and that’s the important bit. He could bring home a bag of those gummy rings and I’d still accept it. Oooooh actually!…” She took her phone out again and fired off another message.

[A: Grab me some sweets on the way back please! Any luck on the ring?]

[R: Still looking. Ain’t you out eating already? I can hear your waistband straining from here.]

[A: I’ve had one cake lay off!]

[R: Lemme guess, strawberry? Bet you already ate all the fruit off the top too.]

[A: No.]

[R: Take a pic then.]

Ann glanced down at her very much berry-less desert.

[A: No.] 

Her phone buzzed several times more, but she decided she didn’t need to see what triumphant nonsense he had sent her and put it away, taking a more forceful than required bite of her cake, berries be damned. Makoto let out a puff of amusement, prompting Ann to ask her what was so funny.

“That face you make whenever you’re talking to him, even on the phone. No matter how thought out this all is there’s no doubting how you feel at least.”

“Oh for real.” Shiho added, her choice of words almost certainly not a coincidence. “Pretty sure I’ve known how she feels longer than she’s known though. Watching you two dance around each other gave me a headache sometimes.” Makoto nodded in agreement, and where at one point she’d probably have been embarrassed or annoyed Ann could totally understand where they were coming from these days. 

“You…might be right there. Might have something to do with why none of this is phasing me really.” Ann said, staring off into the sky as she tapped her fork against her plate in thought. “We really made things way more complicated than they needed to be once. Being dense, being in denial, being able to tell each other anything and everything except that one stupid little thing. Him thinking he’d never be good enough for me and me being terrified of getting greedy, losing a friend and winding up alone again. When I think of all the time we wasted? How close we were to not even becoming friends again? It just makes me so...” She couldn’t help her expression slowly souring as she spoke, and by the looks on their faces her friends had surely noticed too. She shook her head, took a breath and continued. “But anyway, that’s all behind us now. We both know what we want, and I don’t care too much how or when we get there. As long as we know where we’re going I won’t sweat the details.” She couldn’t tell if the warmth she felt cam from the reminder of her resolve or the approving faces of her friends, but she decided not to sweat that either. As the conversation turned to what she assumed was more typical engagement talk or locations and dates and faux-arguments over roles, another buzz sounded from her phone. Ann reached in her pocket, opened the messenger and felt a grin stretch across her face.

\--

“I’m home! Gimme stuff!” Ann’s sing-song voice swept through their apartment, quickly answered by her rough and tumble boyfriend peeling himself from the couch to greet her, a bag from her favourite confectionery is his hands.

“There ya go, as promised. Enjoy.”

“Thank y-ooooooh thank you!” said Ann as she peered into the bag. Damn if he didn’t know what she liked. “Still, that’s not what I meant and you know it. Where’s my ring?”

“Ah of course silly me.” he said dryly, before reaching behind his into his pocket and pulling out a small red box. Just as he was about to hand it over, he suddenly snatched it back. “Wait am I like, supposed to take a knee or something? I don’t really got a speech or nothin’ so…”

“I think we’re already a bit past that don't you? You know what my answer is so just gimme already.” Ignoring his grumbling she took the box from him and peered at the contents, a solitary ruby set in an asymmetrical rose gold band. Somewhat unorthodox for an engagement ring, but then they were an unorthodox pair. It was very much pre-owned, and quality wise she’d worn fancier pieces on set before. She didn't care to ask for the pricetag or how strictly he'd stuck to the already modest budget they'd agree on, but there wasn't much doubt there were a few less zeroes on it than what was 'supposed' to be spent on such a ring. That didn’t change just how amazing she found it though. As she went to remove it from the box, she felt his hand wrap around hers.

“Hey, at least lemme do this bit? Please?” 

Finding his sudden effort to make this a moment now all of a sudden to be both amusing and endearing, Ann handed him back the ring and extended her hand. As he slipped the ring on to her finger she let out a sigh, though she wasn’t certain if it was one of contentment or just relief it was the right size. She held it up to the light and admired how it looked, how it felt. She thought it had looked beautiful before, but now that it was on her finger it was far more than that. Would she be allowed to wear it on the job? Probably not, but she’d sure as hell try to convince her bosses otherwise.

“I…guess that’s that then huh? Wow...” said Ryuji. Apparently he’d hit his limit on smooth lines for the day.

“Guess so. We’re engaged.” Ann found herself shaking her head as a laugh escaped her lips. As right as it all felt, she couldn’t deny this really wasn’t how she’d pictured this going, and boy had she pictured this moment many a time. “Is this weird? Are we weird?”

“Hey, speak for yourself.” he said, earning his ribs a sharp poke from her finger.

“YOU are a complete and total tool y’know that?”

“Yeah…” he said as he recovered from the oh so truly vicious assault, “Well you just agreed to spend the rest of your life with a complete and total tool, so what does that make you?” As she fell into his embrace, the still unfamiliar ring jabbing into him only slightly spoiling the moment, she had to admit he had her there.

“I…sure did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while, but here's more of these two. Was on the fence with this one since it's mostly just a silly little scenario rather than some grand character exploration, but since when has that stopped me before? Makoto and Shiho mark the first time I've written extended actions with characters other than my dynamic duo when it comes to Persona, so hopefully I did well enough there.


End file.
